Someday
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: "Someday, she would be that graceful, that beautiful, that perfect. Someday." One-shot. Family based.


**I told you there would be one-shots...**

**I wanted to write some "child" Cuore stories, so this is one with her mother. I have a plan for one with her father, but it's more bitter-sweet and will take longer to write.**

**Also, I'm working on some one-shots, and some other stories for other fandoms, so an update on Shards of History might be awhile off...we'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of her favorite things since coming to live on the blue planet.

The action was effortless, perfect.

Every movement, down to the position of her fingers, was precise and practiced. But despite the flawlessness, it held no air of rigidity. It was far to fluid, too graceful, like a dance.

And the air around her would crackle with an intensity Cuore had never felt before, even with the strongest of magicks.

It shifted the very fabric of reality, tearing an invisible veil between two worlds, uniting summoner and summon.

The Maenads had falsely looked natural during the movements, but it was a visual lie. In truth, their powers dragged the Eidolons from their home with much resistance.

Not like Rydia.

Cuore always tried to charm her mother into tagging along whenever the green haired woman went to the Mist Cave to visit with the village's guardian. It was a chance to see the beautiful magic of summoning and to glimpse an Eidolon in a peaceful situation.

Today she skipped after her mother, content with a day spent together in the bright sun. They arrived at the cave and Cuore hung back, waiting patiently to watch her favorite action again.

Today, however, Rydia glanced over her shoulder with a smile and held out her hand, "Come here,"

Cuore hesitated, so Rydia giggled. "Come on,"

She placed her smaller hand in Rydia's and let the woman pull her closer. Rydia leaned down, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She whispered to her, voice gentle.

"Why don't you say the words with me?"

Cuore looked up at her sharply, startled.

Rydia smiled and kissed the top of her head before continuing. "You know them, right?"

Cuore nodded.

She'd memorized them ages ago, after the first time she heard Rydia speak them during a summoning.

Rydia stood up, beginning the magical dance to call forth her beloved dragon.

Cuore took a deep breath and tried to match the woman's tone; "Guardian of mist and faith, come and grant me strength!"

The mists swirled, caressing them as it flowed and took shape. The Mist Dragon faded into existence before their very eyes, dragon scales shimmering with dew and turning to vapor, only to solidify a moment later.

Cuore stared, having never dared to get this close to the creature before and content to staying behind her adoptive mother.

Rydia greeted the dragon, returning a hand to Cuore's shoulder. "You remember Cuore, right? She said the words with me today."

Cuore shyly ducked her head, no sure what the dragon would say about a Maenad interfering in a real summoning.

But all she heard was a throaty purr, the voice as wispy as the dragon's form. "Of course, it's good to see you again, little one."

Cuore peeked up, ducking part way behind her mother's dress but offering a tiny smile.

"I wondered why the summoning felt…different." Mist said thoughtfully.

Rydia nodded, still smiling. "She's a natural,"

Cuore wasn't sure what to think about that statement, but she was distracted when the dragon reached out, touching her arm with its snout.

"It is good to officially meet you, little one. Rydia has aptly named you, hasn't she?"

Cuore nodded, still hiding.

Rydia chuckled and the two started to converse normally about a wide range of topics.

Someday, she would learn the way her mother summoned, the way she commanded the Eidolons and not the way of the Maenads. Someday, she would be that graceful, that beautiful, that perfect.

Someday.

* * *

**The idea is that Cuore sees and feels the difference of the way Rydia summons, and the Maenads. It was interesting in the IoS videos that Rydia's summoning animation is more involved of a movement and the Maenad basically just throws her arm out...**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
